Wandering Alone
by SakineSamus
Summary: I stand in the hidden forest, iscolated. I'm all alone in the rain, and for the first time in my life, I'm crying. one shot


I'm all alone in my own room within the Smash Mansion. Everyone in the building is so cheerful, and yet I'm the only person that isn't. Braiding the sides of my chocolate colored hair, I smooth the annoying tangles with a wooden comb.

"Zelda! Ready for breakfast!?" the sweet, chime was muffled from the woman outside the door.

"Coming, Peach," I reply, covering my sorrow with an ingenuine, honey-covered tone. I slip on my trademark gown, the one with the golden jewelry embroided around the lower area of my deep cut dress and a purple vest. Before I make myself trip, I pinch a part of the flowing gown on the bottom, socked my feet into my purple boots, and scurry out of the door.

It was a quiet moment walking with my best friend. I think Peach noticed the awkward silence, and since I was in deep thought, I hadn't paid attention to her staring at me with concerned features etched onto her face.

"Zelda, are you still upset about Marth?" I was caught completely off guard at her question.

"N-no, of course I'm not," I lied, just for the sake of it.

"Are you sure?" Peach pursued, her once bright smile slanting to a worried frown.

"I got over that already," when will I stop lying to her? To myself? As oblivious as the blonde is, she quickly brightened up and began humming a tune.

"That's good news," she said, "today we have to cook today," she began picking at her nails, even though she really couldn't since her hands were covered with transluscent gloves.

In front of us was Snake and Samus, who both waved a friendly 'hello.' They were great friends of mine. Snake and Samus became a couple a month after we settled here. They got to know each other, and they decided to hit it off. To tell you the truth, I was the one who really got them together. Once I pointed out their similarities, Samus decided to acknowledge him, and thus creating an inseparable bond.

"Around seven o' clock, Snake and I were going to a resteraunt, wanna come?" Samus asked while holding his hand. "You can bring Mario along, Peach."

"Sure!" Peach's eyes sparkled excitedly at the thought of her and her beloved boyfriend on a date.

"It can be like a double date," Samus smiled along with Snake. Wonderful, she totally forgot about me, who had no one to accompany me.

But I kept my mouth sewed shut. I don't know why I do, but I don't say a word. It's a bittersweet feeling of being forgotten. I feel like no one cares about me, but in a way, I like it, because it gives me more reasons not to like who I am.

"Oh yeah, and Zelda, you can come along with us on our double date," Samus inputted, grimacing a bit for accidentally forgetting my existance. I wonder what is worse, being forgotten or being dragged to a double date and you're their chaperone?

"It's okay, you guys can come along without me," I answer, hoping they wouldn't ask why, but in a way, I did hope they'd ask. It would be nice to know if your friend actually could indicate your mood.

Oh, okay," Samus replied nonchalantly. Peach walked a bit faster to catch up to her side. The two began to develop a stronger friendship ever since Samus went out with Snake. Probably because Peach and Samus would be able to ramble on about their boyfriends, without making me envious about it. I guess I applaud them for being sensitive about my well-being. But still, I feel alone.

Breakfast wasn't even better. Mario decided to drop in with us. Peach was in a crazy love session by snuggling with the Italian plumber. As usual, Samus leaned her head lovingly against Snake's broad shoulder. Pitifully, I looked at the side of my chair, empty.

Everyone in the house was happy. Practically everyone was with someone. The blue hedgehog, Sonic, was dating his precious pink hedgehog named Amy. Olimar was with his wife, along with two kids. Even R.O.B. was with someone! Luigi, who was kind enough, built a robot with female features that looked exactly like R.O.B., and the two fell in love at first sight. By the way, Luigi is with Daisy, someone with even darker brown hair than mine, and had features that remarkably resembled as Peach.

Training wasn't even better. Most of the time, I wasn't even able to practice. Randomly slamming into punching bags with my magic, I wandered off somewhere else most of the time.

I found myself in the comfort of my own room, again. Lying on the bed, I was bored and tired. The blinds flapped in front of me. I became tempted.

I don't know why I bother peeking through the blinds. It only brings me more pain. Curiously, I shuffle through them.

The silhouette is clear as my gaze passes the bright sunlight beating upon it. Two people stood in the garden, holding each others' hands with eyes full of laughter and smiles. A blue-haired prince, who's amazing features and complex persona intruiged me, directed a special smile that no one else could have to _her_.

Who was she? This princess who was far prettier than me, who didn't have funny-looking ears thrusted out of the sides of her head like frail twigs. I was no match for her, who had light blue hair covered with flecks of glitter and bold eyes that shined in sync with his.

My lips quiver when their lips nearly touch. My grip tightens at the blinds. I always wanted that kiss, I always did. It wasn't fair.

A tear trickled down my visage. I can't hold onto the fake happiness when I'm alone, but I have to be strong. My heart aches, but as the strong princess I am, I simply wipe the tear off my face and heave a sigh.

I can't hang out in my room all day, but I can't bear seeing the cheerful faces of everyone. Everyone in the building is happy, except for me.

Clamboring down the stairs, I could see Samus, Snake, Peach, and Mario ready to leave the mansion for their dinner. The Mansion was like Noah's Ark, seeing couples holding hands all over the place, all but me. Then, there was Marth, standing beside his girlfriend.

My stomach twisted into a tight knot. With his usual smile, he beckons me over with a simple wave. If I were impolite, I would have fled, far away from him, let him feel hurt after what he had done to me. But I couldn't, because of my politeness.

Again, a pretend grin is plastered on my face. Marth, who doesn't know anything, squeezes his lover's hand even more. The more he tightened her hand, the more it tightened my heart.

"Hey Zelda," Sheeda, the light blue haired woman greeted. We didn't talk to each other much, because I distanced myself from her. How would I be able to befriend her? She caused me indescribable pain.

"We're going off with Peach, Samus, Mario, and Snake, how come you're not coming, too?" Marth asked. I was hoping to the Goddesses that he nor the princess spotted my trembling body.

"Umm, I didn't feel like it," I replied, my voice shaking a bit. Sheeda left him to tag along with the others, but Marth stayed behind, his deep, beautiful blue eyes looking straight into mine. My heart throbbed at the beautiness, but ached at the thought of us.

"Zelda," he lowered his voice almost to a whisper so only I could hear. He dug into his pocket and yanked out a wedding ring case, "I'm thinking of popping the question, you think it's a good timing?" My stomach turned over as my heart sank along. How was I supposed to answer this question?

"It's good," for the sake of his well-being, I answer this, my heart shattered into a million pieces. With a broad smile, he bid me farewell and hastened towards his friends.

My legs wandered towards the back door of the Mansion. Despite all the heavy rain, I left without an umbrella. My mind was whirling in dismay, disappointment, and overall, in depression. A green forest lay straight ahead. I followed the path all alone. No one noticed my absence, probably, because they're too busy looking at who they have.

I could never have anyone besides me. Not even Link, who is now with a red-headed woman named Malon. Fragments of those wonderful memories with Marth echoed in my heart.

_"Marth, you're giving it to me!?" I look at the pretty tiara in front of me._

_"You always told me how much you liked it," he laughed and placed it rightfully on my head._

The rain slid down my hair, and drenched it so badly, my front hair had drooped and became conveinent bangs to cover my face. Clearly, I remember the tiara, but that was a long time ago. It's still besides my night stand, and I polish it almost everyday out of love. I was so close to the forest ahead.

_"You have really soft cheeks," he commented out of the blue, poking my cheek._

_"Stop it, Marth," I chortle at his random behavior, and then tossle his blue hair._

I entered the empty forest, happy memories that used to make me smile, now hurting me so gently.

_You gave this to me, didn't you?" he looked at me with a stern expression on his once gentle face._

_"Yes," I replied meekly, no longer denying the love letter that was supposed to be left anonymous. Because of his intelligence, he discovered his mystery lover._

_"I'm sorry, Zelda, but... I love someone else."_

The last memory of the two pressed a button on my heart. On Valentine's Day, I confessed to him, but got rejected, thus leading me to finally acknowledge the girl he really loved.

Sheeda was by far prettier than me. Her kingdom was fairly large, and she was a strong fighter. Of course he would fall in love with her. She was sweet and intelligent, unlike I, who was clumsy, shy, and always needed to be rescued.

The pond in front of me rippled into a billion mini waves. I let the rain fearlessly pound me. This is what I deserved. If love feels like this, then I never want to feel it again.

Sadly, I look up at the dark sky, as rain and tears mix and slip down my visage.

I will hide everything I feel from the world. No one understands my pain, only I can.

I stand in the hidden forest, iscolated. I'm all alone in the rain, and for the first time in my life, I'm crying.

**A/N: I really tried putting my emotions into this one, because this is something I can heavily relate to. I even cried while writing this, not because it's sad, but I recalled a lot of things while writing. Thanks for taking the time to read. Leave a review if you'd like, but it'd make me happy since I love recieving compliments and critizism. :)**


End file.
